


All In This Together

by Jensfanfics



Series: I Never Freeze [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I don't know what I'm doing, Me trying to get over infinity war, Mostly Shuri, My First Fanfic, Nakia is so supportive, Pregnant, Sisters, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensfanfics/pseuds/Jensfanfics
Summary: T’Challa and Nakia have a surprise, only to find out Shuri and Peter have one too!





	1. The Secret

Nakia: So, when will we tell them

T'challa: Soon, we need a little time

Nakia: They are going to notice soon

T'challa: We need time to let it settle in

2 weeks later

 

Nakia: We have to tell them today, T'challa

T'challa: I still think we need a little time

Nakia: It's getting obvious T'challa, Shuri almost saw me and i'm starting to look different

T'challa: Ok, today

*In Shuri's lab*

Shuri: Hello, Nakia

Nakia: Hello

Shuri: What are you doing here?

Nakia: Waiting for T'challa, he told me he'd be here

Shuri: You seem very scared, what's going on?

Nakia: Nothing, i'm just waiting

Shuri: If you say so

20 minutes later

Nakia: Where have you been, T'challa

T'challa: I was talking to my mother

Nakia: (whispers) Are you ready?

T'challa: (kisses her) Yes

Shuri: Can you please not kiss in my lab?

T'challa: Shuri, we have some news for you

Shuri: What is it?


	2. Shuri Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just got back from a party. But it is finally updated! I’ll add more tomorrow,I also hope to update this story everyday until finished. 
> 
> Sorry the chapter is so short but, I have an idea for the next chapter and I need to split it up.

Nakia: I'm pregnant

Shuri: Really?

T'challa: Yes

Shuri: Did you tell mother yet?

T'challa: No, we were wondering if you could use some of your technology to tell her in a special way

Shuri: I'll try to be done by tomorrow morning

T'challa: Thank you 

Nakia: Thank you, auntie 

Shuri: No problem (gives Nakia a hug)

The next morning  
In the courtyard

Ramonda (mom): T’Challa, I don’t understand why you have called me out here this early

T’Challa: Just give it a minute 

*Nakia rises up on a vibranium platform stomach out and showing off her belly* 

Ramonda: Is that, Nakia? 

T’Challa: Yes (he smiles)

Ramonda: She’s pregnant?!

Ramonda: Congratulations, Nakia and T’Challa 

Nakia and T’Challa: Thank You


	3. Peter....

Nakia walked into Shuri’s room and was surprised to see Shuri packing up some stuff into her purse

“What are you doing packing up so late?” she said, walking quietly. “What are you doing in here?” Shuri replied as nonchalantly as she could. “I want to talk to you about something.” Nakia replied. “Go on...” Shuri said. “Shuri, I am a spy, so don’t lie to me.” Nakia stepped closer to Shuri looking her in the eye. “Who is this new boyfriend of yours?” 

Shuri froze for a couple minutes and Nakia stared looking for an answer. “Nobody” Shuri said. “You think I can’t read body language” Nakia replied. “Tell me right now before your brother finds out about this mess” 

“Ok, fine” she says “It’s Peter” 

Nakia looks at her sternly before she lets out a big smile. “T’Challa and I already knew we just had to get it out of you.” Shuri rolls her eyes and walks off to go visit someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed up the style of the story. I don’t really plan on changing the beginning anytime soon but I have decided to add more detail.
> 
> I’m also sorry this is short the idea is in the next chapter and that should have a lot more detail.


	4. Celebration Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I changed the format again but I think I’m gonna stick with this one. I was busy yesterday so I am gonna upload three chapters (or maybe more) today

*Later that night*

Shuri: Hey

Peter: Hey 

Shuri: T’Challa knows about us, he approves

Peter: Great, shall we celebrate 

*Peter pulls out wine*

Shuri: Peter, I just turned 18 

Peter: Isn’t the legal drinking age in Wakanda 18

Shuri: Fine

*Shuri and Peter drink away*

*Perer turns on Gyal Wine Wine by Gyptian*

Shuri: You’ve been waiting for this day for a long time haven’t you

Peter: Just do it

*Shuri gives Peter a lap dance*

 

*Shuri starts taking off her clothes*

Peter: Are you sure you want to do this?

Shuri: I’m already drunk 

Peter: Ok

1 hour later

*Peter comes*

Shuri: Did you just come inside me?

Peter: You didn’t tell me to pull out

Shuri: Peter, I’m 18, I’m not ready for that

Peter: For What?

Shuri: A child, Peter

Shuri: I’m leaving, bye

Peter: I’m sorry 

*Shuri gets in her car and drives back to the palace* 

T’Challa: It’s 3 am Shuri what are you doing out so late?

Shuri: I was out with Peter, ok

T’Challa: You have my approval 

Shuri: I know 

*Shuri rushes off to her room*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and a comment if you liked it.


	5. Unprepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes things about abortion

*1 hour later*

Shuri is in bed, dreaming about her future until she suddenly wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing.

She picks it up not looking at the caller ID because she figured that if someone was calling her at 3 AM it was important 

Shuri: Hello

Peter: Hey, I’m sorry about what happened, can we talk

Shuri: Ok

Peter: If we have a kid, you have to promise we’ll keep it, I don’t want to kill something that’s innocent 

Shuri: I don’t know, Peter 

Peter: I had a reservation at a restaurant and I wanted you to come, show up or stay at the palace

Shuri: I don’t know 

Peter: Bye, my love 

Shuri: Goodbye

6 weeks later

Shuri picks up the pregnancy test only to find see two lines which scared her to death. She didn’t know how to react. She was only 18, she is so unprepared for this. She can’t have a child, she is intelligent but not ready to be responsible for another human being.

Shuri walks over to the counter and grabs pills out of her medicine cabinet. She dumps the pills out into her hand and takes all of them.

Shuri: (whispers) I can’t be a mom

*Shuri passes out*

*2 hours later*

Peter: Shuri? 

Shuri: Where are we?

Peter: The palace hospital

Shuri: Why are you here?

 

Peter: I hadn’t seen you in two weeks, I missed you, you never came to the dinner and I saw you passed out in your room

Shuri: Listen, I’m sorry for the way I acted

Peter: They said you have a lot of pills in your system and that the baby is fine 

Shuri: The baby survived? 

Peter: Wait, you tried to kill our baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, yes I have made some changes. Hope you liked it :) 
> 
> Also, thanks for almost 300 hits


	6. I Understand

Shuri: I'm not ready, Peter

Peter: Listen, we both made this baby, I know it's hard but we will be fine 

Shuri: You don't understand

*20 minutes later*

Shuri: I'm sorry, this is OUR child

Shuri: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or the baby

Peter: I'll be there for you, you're not alone

Shuri: I know 

Peter: Oh yeah, T'challa, Nakia and the Queen will be here soon. Don't freak out, just figure out which order you wanna tell them in because you can only have one visitor at a time

Shuri: I have to tell Nakia first, then Mother and then T'Challa since he will probably kill you, sorry

 

Peter: I've gotten use to it

Shuri laughs but suddenly stops due to the fact that she was going to have to tell her family or the nurse would have to. She didn’t want that, she wanted to tell them with Peter at her side. 

*5 minutes later*

Shuri: I hear mother, please go get Nakia

Peter: Ok

*Nakia walks in*

Nakia: Are you ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment and kudos if you did. 
> 
> I promised a third chapter for today so I made sure to get it up before 12 am, sorry it’s short I’m trying to split up the story and kinda leave cliffhangers.
> 
> Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow :)


	7. Khulelwe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’ve been really busy, but here is chapter 7

Shuri: I feel fine

Nakia: That’s good 

Nakia: Is something bothering you?

Shuri: I’m pregnant 

*Nakia quietly gasps*

 

Nakia: (whispers) How are you going to tell T’Challa?

Shuri: I don’t know

Nakia: Well, if you need my help I support you 100% 

Shuri: Thank You 

*Nakia hugs Shuri* 

*Nakia walks out*

*Ramonda walks in looking worried*

Ramonda: Shuri

Shuri: Yes mother

Ramonda: Are you ok?

Shuri: Mother...

Ramonda: Yes, Shuri?

Shuri: I'm pregnant

*Shuri starts crying*

Ramonda: Shuri, stop crying, you’re only stressing yourself out more 

Shuri: You’re not mad

Ramonda: The damage is already done, I cannot do anything but love you

Ramonda: I will leave now 

Shuri: Bye mother 

*T’Challa walks in*

T’Challa: How’s my sister doing?

Shuri: Fine, but....

T’Challa: But what?

Shuri: I’m pregnant 

*Shuri starts crying thinking T’Challa will scold her but T’Challa gives her a hug*

Shuri: Why are you being so nice?

T’Challa: You’re still my little sister but you’re 18 now and I’m gonna have to support you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khulelwe? Is ‘Pregnant?’ In Xhosa which is the language they speak in Black Panther.  
> Yes, I did change Shuri’s boyfriend from Bucky to Peter because it made more sense.


	8. Eating For Two

3 weeks later 

*At 1 AM*

*Shuri calls Peter*

*Peter answers*

Peter: Shuri?

Shuri: Sorry for waking you up but I’m hungry 

Peter: Shuri this is the 8th time in the last two weeks 

Shuri: Can you get me Jollof rice, two milkshakes and a burger

Peter: Are you trying to get fat?

Shuri: I'm eating for two now 

Peter: Alright, alright

Shuri: Love you, thank you

Peter: Love you guys more

*Peter hangs up*

30 minutes later

*Peter enters the palace*

T'Challa: Another late night snack run for my sister 

Peter: Do you ever sleep?

T'Challa: When I want to

T'Challa: You've been taking such great care of my sister, I was wondering if you wanted to stay in the palace 

Peter: Really?

T'Challa: Yes

Peter: Ok, I'm just going to take the food up to her room

T'Challa: Ok

*In Shuri's room*

Shuri: Finally

Peter: Shuri, you're only two months pregnant

Shuri: But I got a hell of an apetite 

Peter: Your brother is letting me stay in the palace 

Shuri: Yay!

Shuri: Hey babe, can I tell you something?

Peter: Sure 

Shuri: This food tastes better than your-

Peter: Aye, you better not finish that sentence

*Shuri laughs*

Peter: I'm going to go 

Shuri: See you in the lab tomorrow 

*The next day*  
*Peter heads up to the palace*

Peter: Shuri!

T’Challa: Shuri, Nakia and Okoye left for Oakland, it was a last minute trip. 

Peter: Oh, I was supposed to talk to her about telling everyone in Wakanda our secret 

*M’Baku barges in*

M’Baku: What secret? I suppose-

T’Challa: On my orders please leave

M’Baku: Last time I checked the Jabari was part of Wakanda

T’Challa: Just as I took you in I can kick you out

M’Baku: I need to know that secret

T’Challa: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PALACE BEFORE YOU DON’T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!

*M’Baku leaves*

*4 hours later*

*Shuri calls Peter*

Shuri: Pete, I miss you

Peter: I miss you to but you’ll be back in 3 days 

Peter: How was your day?

Shuri: Always so kind hearted for asking about my day

Peter: No but seriously, I wanna know what happened at the outreach center

Shuri: Well we got more kids to come today and we played games. 

Peter: That’s so cool!

Shuri: How was yours?

Peter: It was good but sad not having you here. M’Baku is on our tail about our secret

Shuri: Oh god 

Peter: See you tomorrow 

Shuri: Love you

Peter: Love you too, bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it liked it, I have a lot more plans! If you have any ideas for this story leave them down below and I’ll see how I can incorporate them. :)


	9. Exposed

The council sits and the meeting starts, but when they start discussing, M’Baku interrupts.

M’Baku: I M’Baku would like to make a statement 

T’Challa: Ok

M’Baku: I knew there was something going, so I dug deep to find out. Shuri is pregnant!

*Everyone gasps*

Merchant Tribe Elder: Is this true, Shuri?

*T’Challa runs over to fight M’Baku*

Shuri: Please don’t T’Challa

Ramonda and Nakia try to get T’Challa off M’Baku as he was probably going to almost kill him for talking about his sister.

Shuri runs off to her room, trying to get away from the fight happening. She gets to her room crying, just wanting this to get better. She wanted to tell the council in a nice way, so that everyone in Wakanda wouldn’t stare and whisper.

3 hours later

*Someone knocks on Shuri’s door*

Shuri: Leave me alone!

*T’Challa walks in*

He realizes Shuri’s eyes are red from crying

T’Challa: Come here 

Shuri walks over to T’Challa and gives him a big hug, hugging him so tight he wouldn’t even be able to pull away. 

Shuri needed comfort, this was bad and she knew that in the coming weeks she would have to be careful about where she goes

Shuri started to cry, T’Challa put his hand on her head and cradled her like a baby. It was like old times, when Shuri was just a couple months old and he would hold her like that to get her to stop crying

T’Challa: Shhhhhh

Shuri: I turned off my kimoyo beads because my messages haven’t stopped since the council meeting 

T’Challa: Yes, I know, We all have your back, if the other tribes have a problem they can say it to my face

Shuri: Thanks brother

*Peter walks in*

T’Challa: Do you not see we are having a moment here?

Peter: Sorry 

*Peter walks out*

T’Challa: The baby is going to be fine, you and Nakia are doing this together

Shuri: Thank you brother

T’Challa: I’ll leave, I know you want to talk to your baby daddy

Shuri: I see you’ve been picking up on some American slang

*T’Challa laughs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated, school has been working me. The school year is almost over and they’re giving us essays :(. I am also taking requests for another BP fanfic.


	10. Boy or Girl?

Nakia: Wake up, today is the gender reveal

Shuri: How do wake up so early while pregnant?

Nakia: I take it out on T’Challa

*Shuri laughs*

Shuri: I’ll go put on my dress 

2 hours later

*At the gender reveal*

Peter and T’Challa open the boxes. T’Challa’s box has blue balloons which means him and Nakia are having a boy. Peter’s box has pink balloons which means him and Shuri are having a girl. 

They all celebrate in excitement while the whole of Wakanda dances to traditional music. Shuri and Peter were dancing when Peter slipped away and Shuri finally found him an hour later. 

Shuri: What are you doing Peter?

Peter: Just talking to this girl

Shuri: Can I talk to you alone?

Peter: Ok....

Shuri walks to the back of the party and Peter follows behind.

Shuri: You guys were flirting 

Peter: It’s not what it looked like 

Shuri: Is she prettier than me?, Is she?

Peter: Of course not

Shuri: I heard your conversation and I saw your body language, Peter I’m not dumb

Peter: Maybe I was

Shuri: I’m having your fucking baby for Bast’s sake, next thing you know you can’t keep your dick in your pants

Peter: I wasn’t going to do anything with her 

*Shuri storms off*

Peter: Shuri!

1 hour later

*Peter calls T’Challa on his Kimoyo Beads*

T’Challa: Hello

Peter: Hello, T’Challa

T’Challa: What’s up?

Peter: I might’ve pissed off your sister

T’Challa: You just need to give her space, I can’t help you this time 

Peter: Ok, I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools Out! I have decide to just to continue the story, but be on the look out for a T’Challax reader


	11. Made Up....

*1 month later*

 

Shuri: Sorry for waking you up 

Okoye: It’s fine 

Shuri: I love talking to you, you understand 

Okoye: I’m glad you think that

Shuri: You really think I should talk to him?

Okoye: It’s the best decision, you guys are going to have a child

Shuri: Ok, I guess

*Later that night*  
*At Peter’s apartment in Wakanda*

Shuri: Peter, are you here?!

*Shuri spots a journal*

Shuri: What’s this?

*Shuri reads the collection of entries in his journal*

 

Entry 12: Today my girlfriend broke up with me... I am heartbroken because I’m trying to give her space to heal. I cheated....I flirted with someone else. I love her and our baby very much, we’re having a girl. I really hope we can work it out for our child.

*Shuri starts crying*

Peter: What are you doing here?

Shuri: I wanted to talk to you about what happened 

Peter: Yeah.....

Shuri: Well, how-

Peter: I want you back, I want you back, Ok! I’ve been going crazy this last month, I want you and only you. I want to be in my child’s life!

*Shuri kisses him*

Shuri: I’ve been going crazy too, I missed you and so did the baby, she missed the late night talks, kisses and the food 

Peter: (laughs) I think it’s really the food 

Shuri: We’re going to need to fix some things but we can work this out 

Peter: I’m sorry, Shuri I shouldn’t have 

Shuri: I forgive you, I’m sorry for being so stubborn 

Peter: Being stubborn is a great personality trait in my opinion

Shuri: I think she’s moving for the first time, come and feel

Peter: That’s cool, damn she’s strong 

Shuri: Imagine, I have to carry her around for at least 4 more months 

*3 days later* 

Nakia: You’re finally back in the palace

Shuri: Peter is finally moving out of that apartment 

Nakia: You guys are back together?

Shuri: Yes, we worked it out

Shuri: Anyways, how’s baby boy?

Nakia: He’s really just kicking a lot 

Shuri: That’s great

Nakia: I’m going out for lunch at 1, do you want to come?

Shuri: Of course 

Shuri: I’m getting some stuff for the baby tomorrow, if you want to come?

Nakia: I’ll come

*The next day*

Shuri: What’s wrong?

Nakia: Shuri, I remember when you were born, you were so little. I visited you when I had time, I watched you grow. Now, you’re going to be a mom and you’re not little anymore 

*Nakia starts crying*

Shuri: Nakia, I’ll still be same old Shuri just with a baby, I’m still your little sister.

Nakia: I hope

Shuri: Don’t worry, ok, I’ll still have time for you, Nakia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!


	12. Oh, Peter

_1 month later_

 

Peter talks to Shuri’s stomach while their little girl moves, he kisses her stomach and Shuri smiles.

 

Shuri: You’re gonna be a great father

 

Peter: I hope

 

Shuri: You are and you know you will be

 

Shuri: I’m going to take a nap

 

Peter: I’ll be back later

 

_3 hours later_

 

Shuri: Peter!

 

_Peter runs back to Shuri’s room_

 

Peter: Hey, you ok?

 

Shuri: I just got a little scared

 

Peter: Aunt May, MJ, and Ned are coming to visit you before the baby comes

 

Shuri: Yay!

 

Shuri loved Aunt May mostly because she kept Shuri and Peter’s relationship a secret. Aunt May made sure that Shuri always had somewhere to stay when she ran away to New York.

 

Peter: How do you feel?

 

Shuri: Fine

 

Peter: Do you-

 

Nakia: Peter, I need you

 

Peter: Shuri, I’ll be back tomorrow

 

Shuri: Tomorrow?!

 

The next day, Shuri is in her lab working on some new advancements for the kimoyo beads. She’s pretty mad about Peter just leaving suddenly. She couldn’t sleep that night, the baby was kicking and she's so use to Peter talking to her.

 

 

Peter: Shuri, I’m back

 

Shuri: Cool

 

Peter: I really thought you would be more excited when I came back

 

Shuri: Me too

 

Peter: I’m sorry, I had some really important things to handle, it’ll pay off, trust me

Shuri: I hope you're not going on missions, I'm not going to risk losing you again

 

Aunt May walks in, holding a gift looking bag, she was smiling. Shuri got up real fast to run and hug her, it was almost like she was running a marathon.

 

Aunt May: Hey, Shuri

 

Shuri: Hey Aunt May

 

Aunt May: How’s the baby doing?

 

Shuri: Great! She’s moving a lot

 

Aunt May wasn’t particularly happy when she found out Shuri was pregnant. It wasn’t really the fact that Shuri was young, but the fact that her nephew got someone of royalty pregnant. She remembered when he told her, she said “Princess Shuri of Wakanda! You know her brother literally might kill you, What the fuck I am supposed to do.” Now she had finally accepted it, she’s trusting Peter.

 

 

Shuri: How are you?

 

Aunt May: Good

 

Aunt May: I bought this for you, I hope you like it

 

Shuri: Thank you, you didn’t have to do this

 

Aunt May: I wanted to

 

Shuri opens the pink gift bag, it had white wrapping paper and was very cute in her opinion. She pulled out a onesie, she read the front of the shirt.

 

Shuri: Straight Outta Wakanda! That’s so cute, thank you May

 

Aunt May: No problem

 

_1 month later_

 

Nakia: I’m just so scared T’Challa

 

T’Challa: I’ll be right there with you

 

Nakia was deeply thinking about how scared she was, she couldn’t even imagine how Shuri was when it came to giving birth.

 

There was then a knock at the door. T’Challa opened it to see Peter standing in the doorway.

 

Peter: Sorry, T’Challa but Shuri kinda had a mental breakdown, I woke up to her crying and I tried to comfort her but she ran away and I don’t know where she is

 

T’Challa: I know where she is, just stay behind

 

Nakia: Should I come?

 

T’Challa: No, I got it

 

_10 mins later_

 

_At T'Chaka's Shrine_

 

Shuri: Baba, I’m sorry

 

T’Challa: What are you sorry for?

 

When Baba died, Shuri felt alone, T’Challa got over it so fast and she just couldn’t seem to do it. She didn’t like when anyone saw her cry except for Mother and Peter but, her hormones were not doing justice this time.

 

Shuri: T’Challa! Why are you here?

 

T’Challa: There are people who love you Shuri

 

Shuri: Pete-

 

T’Challa: Don’t call him Shuri

 

An awkward silence plays out while one is waiting for the other to say something.

 

T’Challa: Baba would love you even if you had a baby, Shuri

 

Shuri: How come you got over it so fast?

 

T’Challa: It’s been two years and I haven’t just pushed it away, I got a therapist

 

Shuri: Really?

 

T’Challa: Yes, you need one too, Shuri

 

Shuri: I’ll try

 

T’Challa: Wait till you find out who your therapist is, it’ll be hard but you have to learn to let go

 

Shuri went back into the palace and said sorry to Peter but he was worried about her.

 

Peter: Do you want to talk about it?

 

Shuri: Not really, I just want to cuddle

 

Peter: Ok

 

 

Shuri lays on peters chest like a baby and falls asleep almost instantly. Peter touches Shuri’s belly and smiles at how cute his girlfriend is. She’s been there through thick and thin and now they’re having a baby together. Peter fell asleep while holding his girlfriend tight.

 

_The next morning_

 

Peter finally wakes up to the sight of Shuri watching some tv. He observed her and saw she was wearing a purple sports bra that read PINK on the front and black leggings. Shuri then proceeded to look at him.

 

Shuri: Good Morning

 

Peter: Good Morning, how are you feeling?

 

Shuri: Good, you?

 

Peter: Good

 

Peter looks at the time and realizes that it’s 10 Am, he quickly gets up and starts putting on clothes

 

Shuri: Where are you going?

 

Peter: A meeting with your brother, I’ll be back in like 3 hours

 

Shuri: Well, me and baby girl will be here

 

Peter kisses Shuri and the baby and leaves faster than lightning.

 

Shuri then gets a message on her kimoyo beads from Okoye, she answers quickly thinking something is wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I finally got to update
> 
> If you want to talk my Instagram is: Jensfanfics
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	13. The Big Question

Okoye: Shuri, I’m waiting for you, I’m in my room

 

Shuri: Ok? Why?

 

Okoye: You’ll find out when you get here

 

Shuri: Ok

 

The hologram of Okoye disappeared and Shuri put on a shirt, she grabbed snacks and headed for Okoye’s room

 

After a couple of minutes Shuri finally reaches Okoye’s room, She realizes today is Okoye’s off day and she is wearing casual “American” clothes.

 

Okoye: Sit down

 

Shuri sits down, confused and hungry so she pulls out a snack.

 

Shuri: So, are you going to tell me why I’m here?

 

Okoye: Shuri, I’m your therapist

 

Shuri: Great!

 

Okoye: Let’s start with the basics

 

Okoye: Let's just start off with things that have been stressing you out, and if it’s too hard to talk about we can figure out other techniques

 

 

Shuri: Taking care of a baby is really stressing me out right now, I just don’t think I’m going to be a great mother

 

 

Okoye and Shuri talked for hours and Okoye found solutions to her problems. Talking about Baba was hard but she got through it.

 

Shuri: Thanks Okoye

 

Okoye: No problem

 

_2 days later_

 

 

Boo!

 

A familiar voice called out. Shuri looked around her room but didn’t see anyone so she continued scrolling through Instagram. Then, MJ suddenly popped out of nowhere.

 

Shuri: MJ!

 

MJ: Hey

 

Shuri: I missed you

 

MJ: I missed you too

 

MJ and Shuri got along really well, maybe it was because they thought alike but, they were inseparable when Shuri visited New York.

 

MJ: How’s the baby?

 

Shuri: Good

 

Friday: MJ, we need you in the meeting hall

 

MJ: Gotta go, bye!

 

Shuri: Bye

 

_45 mins later_

 

Ramonda: Shuri! Please come

 

Shuri: Ok, mother

 

Ramonda: And wear something decent

 

Shuri decided to wear an off the shoulder maternity dress that Peter bought for her. It was a light pink and fit snug, so it showed off her baby bump

 

She walked out to see all of her family and friends holding flowers

 

They each gave her one and said something different:

 

MJ: This is for hanging out with me on pizza nights

 

That one made Shuri hungry and she laughed

 

Ned: This is for making my best friend so happy

 

Shuri smiled at Ned, she barely talked to him but that meant a lot

 

Mr. Stark: This is for teaching Peter how to stop doing dumbass shit

 

Shuri replied “Oh trust me he’s still as dumb as fuck” and T’Challa had to hold back Ramonda from scolding her

 

 

Aunt May: This is for making my nephew the luckiest guy in the world

 

This made Shuri tear up and smile at Aunt May

 

 

Nakia: This is for being the best sister anyone could have

 

Shuri hugged Nakia and whispered Thank You in her ear

 

Okoye: This is for being the strongest girl I’ve ever met

 

Shuri gave her a hug too and smiled

 

Ramonda: This is for being a great daughter and soon to be mother

 

Shuri smiled at her mom, Ramonda pulled her close and whispered “Watch your mouth”

 

T’Challa: This is for bullying me

 

Shuri laughed at that one, mostly because she knew it was true.

 

Next, she saw Rakyia, her best friend. She barely saw her because she didn’t live in Wakanda. She gave her a hug before she could say anything.

 

 

Rakyia: This is for being the greatest bestfriend anyone could ask for

 

Shuri hugged her again

 

 

She then saw Peter at the end of the hall and shot him a confused look. He was holding the last flower and was smiling too.

 

Peter: You know sometimes it’s hard to believe that the most beautiful woman in the world is my girlfriend and the mother to my child.

 

 

Shuri almost cried at that statement but held back her tears because she wasn’t letting her hormones win this time.

 

 

Peter: This is for being a soon to be wife, mother, daughter, sister, and friend to everyone

 

Shuri caught onto a word Peter said, “wife”, she wasn’t even a fiancé yet all she wore was a promise ring Peter gave her early on in their relationship.

 

 

Peter then pulled out a small box and got on one knee he looked up at Shuri and opened the box.

 

Peter: Shuri, will you marry me?

 

Tears were forming in Shuri’s eyes, oh god she thought my hormones. She almost forgot to answer the question but she tearfully gave her answer

 

Shuri: Yes!

 

Everybody shouted at the same time while Peter lifted Shuri up and gave her a kiss and then T’Challa had to break it up after about 2 minutes.

 

T’Challa: Alright, you guys should go back to your room

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> If you want to talk, my Instagram is: @jensfanfics


	14. A Snack

_Later that night in Shuri’s bedroom_

Shuri: Peter?

 

Peter: Yes

 

Shuri: I’m sorry for being such a bitch about you leaving

 

Peter: It’s fine

 

Shuri: Why do you want to marry me?

 

Peter:...

 

Shuri: I know it’s weird to ask because I said yes, but why?

 

Peter: From the day I met you I knew you were going to be the one, you’re just the cutest, smartest and most caring person I’ve ever met.

 

Shuri stared at Peter for a minute and gave him a big hug.

 

Peter: Hey, Shuri?

 

Shuri: Yes, Peter

 

Peter: I love you

 

Shuri: I do too

 

_1 month later_

 

 

_At 3 am_

 

Peter has his head on Shuri’s stomach and is sleeping. Shuri realizes the only way she can get up is if he moves his head. She tries to move his head without waking him up, but she can't.

 

Shuri: Peter, wake up!

 

Peter jolts up, thinking he did something to Shuri

 

Peter: Did I hurt you?

 

Shuri: No, I have to pee

 

Peter: Ok

 

Shuri walks to the bathroom and comes out when she’s done

 

Shuri: I don't think I'll be able to go to back to sleep

 

Peter: Me too

 

Shuri: Well, want to talk about names

 

Peter: Ok

 

Shuri: You go first

 

Peter: I really like Amoura

 

Shuri: That is cute, I'll write it down

 

Shuri and Peter talked about names until the beautiful Wakandan sunrise came up. They ate breakfast in their room and sat on the balcony admiring the view of Birnin Zana.

 

Peter: So we both agree, that's going to be her name?

 

Shuri: Yes, it's beautiful

 

Peter: I agree

 

After about 10 minutes they both decided to go down to her lab. Peter had told her to take breaks from working, but Shuri never listened. She was still small for 7 months pregnant but she could work her butt off.

 

Shuri: Why are you looking at me like that?

 

Peter: Like what?

 

Shuri: Like I’m a piece of meat

 

Peter: You look like a snack

 

Shuri blushed and Peter took the chance to kiss her but, Nakia walked in.

 

Nakia: Shuri-

 

Nakia: I will leave

 

Shuri: No, tell me

 

Nakia: T’Challa wanted to see you if you weren’t busy

 

Shuri: I’m going to go

 

Peter: See ya

 

Nakia: T’Challa wants you too

 

Peter: Aw man, what did I do this time?

_10 mins later_

 

T’Challa: Do you know why you are here?

 

Peter: No

 

Shuri: Still wearing those ugly ass sandals I see

 

T’Challa: The elders still love them

 

Shuri: Are you going to tell us why we’re here or not?

 

T’Challa: Both of you are going to be parents soon

 

Shuri: Wow, really?!

 

T’Challa: You are going to need practice, so I got a child from one of the River Tribe Women

 

Shuri: Really T’Challa

 

Peter was very silent and looked scared to death. Taking care of his own child was scaring him and taking care of someone else’s wasn’t helping his emotions right now.

 

 

T’Challa carefully placed the baby in Peter's arms and helped him support her head.

 

 

T’Challa: Also, you will take care of her for a week

 

Shuri: A week?!

 

T’Challa: Yes

 

Okoye followed Peter, Shuri and the baby back to their chambers and allowed them to get settled.

 

Okoye: There is a dinner tonight that all three of you must attend on the Kings orders

 

Okoye then left leaving the two adults to figure out how to do everything.

 

 

_1 hour later_

 

 

Peter: Shuri, she’s crying!

 

 

Shuri: Check her diaper!

 

 

Peter goes to check her diaper and sees she had a blowout.

 

 

Peter: Uhhh, Shuri?

 

 

Shuri: What?

 

 

Peter: I need help

 

Shuri goes to help Peter and almost throws up at the sight. She helps Peter clean her up and they put a new diaper and clothes on.

 

Peter: I hope we get to sleep

 

Shuri: Speaking of sleep, I’m going to take a nap now

 

Peter: Sweet dreams

 

_1 week later_

 

 

 

Shuri goes to see her mother and realizes that her door is open. She was about to push the door forward when she overheard something.

 

 

Ramonda: She's smart T'Challa, but a child!

 

T'Challa: You underestimate Shuri, she is a very smart child

 

Ramonda: No matter what age it isn't easy, T'Challa

 

T'Challa: Nakia can do it, so she can, end of discussion!

 

T'Challa never screams at Ramonda because he respects her, especially as his mother. But, she was acting like Shuri didn't control the tech that allowed people to go undefeated.

 

Shuri quietly and fastly walked into her room, she instantly crashed on her bed and started crying. She had got so far into her pregnancy, worked with kids, read a 700-page book about pregnancy and postpartum. Only to find out her mother didn't even trust her. Then, there was a knock at the door, she was going to tell them to fuck off but she opened the door.

 

 

Shuri: M'Baku?!

 

Her initial reaction was to charge at him but he looked so genuine, so she didn't.

 

M'Baku: I asked your brother if I could apologize for my mistakes

 

 

Shuri: Why would you want to do that?

 

M'Baku: Well, I realized I was wrong

 

Shuri: I accept your apology

 

M'Baku: Why have you been crying, girl?

 

Shuri: I am fine

 

M'Baku: What happened?

 

Shuri: My mother still hasn't accepted my pregnancy

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I enjoy reading your comments even though I do moderate them :)


	15. Oh, Mother

M’Baku: Come here

 

Shuri takes the hug from M’Baku, it kind of reminded her of when T’Challa gave her hugs except M’Baku was much bigger.

 

Shuri then explained what her mother said to M’Baku and he listened. She never thought that the Great Gorilla could be such a nice person

 

Shuri: Thank You

M’Baku: It was my pleasure

 

_M’Baku then left, and Shuri left her chambers to go talk to her mother. She was going to talk to T’Challa but she decided she was going to face her mother._

_She had arrived at her mother's chambers._

 

_She was scared and froze but proceeded to knock_

 

Ramonda: Come in

 

_She opened the door_

 

Shuri: Hello, mother

 

Her mother acted normal and didn’t mention anything which irritated Shuri, they were normally really close.

 

Ramonda: What is bothering you, my daughter?

 

Shuri: I heard what you said!

 

Ramonda : What do you mean?

 

Shuri: You don’t believe that I’ll be a good mother

Ramonda: Shuri, I don’t think you understand what having a kid is like

 

Shuri: Nakia doesn’t know either

 

Ramonda: Nakia is older, Shuri

 

Shuri: Just because she’s older she’s better, I am smarter than her and you

 

Ramonda: I guess we’ll have to see

 

Shuri: And I’ll be waiting for the day I get to say “I told you so”

 

Shuri walked out of her mother’s room fast and after slamming the door she saw her brother.

 

T’Challa: I’m sorry you had to hear what our mother said

 

Shuri: It’s fine

 

T’Challa: Peter was looking for you

 

Shuri: Ok

Shuri walked back to her room with haste, if there was anything she wanted right now it was Peter.

 

Peter: Hey, I heard

 

Shuri: Did everyone hear?

 

Peter: You were screaming pretty loudly

 

Shuri: Nakia asked me to give you this

 

It was a note that read

 

Meet me at the garden after dinner tonight

 

Shuri: Why didn’t she send me a text?

 

Peter: Something about not wanting your mother to know

 

Shuri: Oh

 

_2 hours later_

 

In the palace gardens

 

Shuri arrives at the palace gardens after dinner, she was in her pajamas. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of Peter’s sweatpants.

 

Shuri: Hello

 

Nakia: Hello

 

Shuri: You called me down here?

 

Nakia: Are you ok?

 

Shuri: Was I really that loud?

 

Nakia: Yes, that would also explain the stares at dinner

 

Shuri: I’m fine

 

Nakia: If you need any help I am here

 

Shuri gave Nakia a hug and admired the beauty of the garden. Her Baba use to take her here, it was their only time together. Every so often, Shuri would come down here just remember him and sit by his shrine.

 

Nakia: What are you thinking about?

 

Shuri: Nothing

 

Nakia: If you say so

 

Shuri: Hey, thats my line!

Nakia and Shuri laughed just like old times she thought. She didn't want this to happen to her little sister but no matter what she was going to support her.

Nakia: Well, I have got to go

Shuri: Me too, Peter is very suspicious

Nakia and Shuri both walk out to their chambers as they tell each other good night. And that was how they spent most of their nights together for the next month

 

_1 month later_

 

Shuri gets a call on her kimoyo beads from T'Challa, she realized it could be something important, so she answered quickly.

 

T'Challa: Shuri

 

Shuri: Yes

 

T'Challa: Nakia is in labor, she wants you down here

 

Shuri: I'll be there soon

_15 minutes later_

 

After quickly putting on an outfit, Shuri arrived at the palace hospital and to her suprise her mother was right there.

 

Of course, that was T’Challa’s mother and Nakia’s mother in law. She ignored her and decided to head back home because it was getting late.

 

Shuri: Peter, I’m back!

 

Peter doesn’t answer and Shuri gets worried

 

Shuri: Peter?!

 

Peter: Huhh

 

Shuri: Don’t do that again, I got scared

 

Peter: Sorry, I was sleeping

 

Shuri: Nakia’s in labor, she’s not fully dilated so I came home

 

Peter: Finally! I can’t wait to meet him

 

Shuri: Me either

 

Peter: I love you and our baby too

 

Shuri: I love you both too

 

_3 hours later_

 

Shuri wakes up to see Peter standing over her, she jumps a little a first but then shoots him a confused look

 

Peter: Nakia is about to have her baby

 

Shuri: Ok, I’m coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> I have a schedule now, I’ll be updating every two days. :)


	16. Baby,Baby

 

_2 hrs later_

 

 

_Nakia and T’Challa looked at their baby boy in awe. He opened his big brown eyes and they both smiled. He was too perfect Nakia thought. T’Challa even cried when he was born._

 

Shuri: What are you naming him?

 

 

Nakia: Tahir

 

 

Peter: He’s so cute!

 

 

Shuri: Anyways, we are going to leave

 

 

Shuri pulled Peter’s arm and tried to pull him halfway through the door but Nakia stopped them.

 

 

Nakia: Wait, you’re not going to hold your nephew?

 

 

 

Shuri: Uhhhhh, Okay

 

 

 

Tahir was carefully placed in Shuri’s arms and she looked into his eyes. He had a firm grip on her finger.

 

 

Shuri: Why do babies have to be so cute?

 

 

Peter: Tell me about it

 

 

Shuri and Peter looked at each other and smiled knowing that they were going to have a family like this too. Shuri was sitting on a chair holding Tahir while Peter was over her shoulder staring at him in awe. Nakia and T'Challa smiled at the two, they were reminded of them as teenagers.

 

 

 

_2 weeks later_

 

 

_At dinner_

 

 

Ramonda: Where is Nakia?

 

 

_Nakia walks in looking very tired and sits down at the table._

 

 

Nakia: I’m so sorry

 

 

Ramonda: Nakia, you should get some sleep

 

 

Nakia: No, I came to eat with my family

 

 

Nakia tried to smile, but it was obvious she was not okay. She looked like she got the life sucked out of her. This made Shuri wonder if she was going to be like this.

 

 

They went on with dinner and Shuri went to sleep with Peter. She opened the door and looked to T’Challa and Nakia’s chambers. The light was on, so Shuri decided to go down there.

 

 

When she finally got down to their door after wobbling she knocked. T’Challa opened it and looked very confused. Nakia was wondering why he was standing at the door so long. The baby had been crying and wouldn’t go to sleep. It’s been like that for the last two weeks.

 

 

Nakia: Who is it?

 

 

T’Challa: Shuri

 

 

Nakia: Let her in

 

 

T’Challa let Shuri in and she held her hands out to hold her nephew. T’Challa then left leaving Nakia and Shuri alone.

 

 

Nakia: He’s been crying for an hour, are you sure you want to?

 

 

Shuri: Yes

 

 

As soon as Tahir was in her hands he stopped crying and looked her in the eye. Both of them were shocked at what just happened.

 

 

Nakia: How!?

 

 

Shuri: I’m just as surprised as you are

 

_15 minutes later_

 

 

Within 15 minutes Tahir was knocked out in Shuri’s arms. She was smiling at him and laid him down in his bassinet

 

 

Nakia: I can barely get him to sleep in 3 hours

 

 

Shuri: I'm going back to my chambers, if you ever need any help I'm always here

 

 

Nakia: Thank You, Shuri

 

 

Shuri: No problem

 

_Shuri walked out of the room only to be startled by her mother standing there. She tried to hurry back to her chambers but her mother stopped her before she could even wobble five steps._

 

 

Ramonda: Shuri

 

 

Shuri: What?

 

 

Ramonda: The day has come

 

 

Shuri: If it's the day that you can leave me alone, I would highly enjoy that

 

 

Ramonda: No, the day that you have been waiting for

 

 

Shuri: I told you so

 

 

Ramonda: I'm sorry for degrading you, Shuri

 

 

Shuri: I accept your apology

 

 

Ramonda and Shuri hugged, it was hard to because of her belly but they hugged for a pretty long time. Ramonda pressed a kiss to her head and saw the tiredness in her eyes

 

 

Ramonda: You need to sleep

 

 

Shuri: I know

 

 

Shuri got back to her chambers only to find Peter on the bed reading another baby information book. Peter always made sure Shuri was asleep and comfortable.

 

 

Peter: Congrats!

 

 

Shuri: What did I do?

 

 

Peter: You proved your mother wrong

 

 

Shuri: Thank You

 

 

Peter: You ready to sleep?

 

 

Shuri: Yes

 

 

Peter reached over to grab her body pillow, if Shuri didn’t have it she wouldn’t be able to sleep. The baby was pretty heavy and her movements didn’t make sleeping easier but the pillow made it easier.

 

Peter: Here you go

 

 

Shuri: Thank You

 

 

In about 10 minutes Shuri was asleep and Peter fell asleep slowly after.

 

 

_3 weeks later_

 

 

Shuri was now 37 weeks pregnant, she could literally go into labor any minute now. She’d spent the day buying last minute things for the baby and finished organizing her room.

 

 

That night her stomach had been doing some weird things and she decided to take a nap after all the walking a shopping she did earlier.

 

 

_2 hours later_

 

 

Shuri woke up in her bed and realized that it was wet. She thought she peed and was very embarrassed but soon realized it wasn’t pee and it was trickling down her leg as she was walking to the bathroom.

 

 

The pain in her stomach was so intense that she had to stop midway and lean on her closet door. Then it dawned on her _I’m. in. labor._

 

 

Shuri: Peter!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late but I promised to update every two days, thanks for reading!


	17. Sweet Dreams

Peter wasn’t home, so she would have to walk to Nakia or her mothers chambers. She decided to go to her mother, Nakia was probably taking care of Tahir.

 

When she finally got to her mothers chambers she was on the floor. Her mother opened the door and saw her daughter on the floor and quickly raced to pick her up.

 

Shuri: I’m having a contraction!

 

Ramonda: You need to get to the palace hospital

 

Shuri: Peter needs-

 

Ramonda: You can call him later

 

They had finally arrived at the hospital, Ramonda was holding Shuri’s hand and comforting her through the pain. Peter finally showed up and made sure to follow Shuri’s directions to shut up during contractions.

 

The doctor walked in to come check her and she was 6 centimeters dilated. 4 more and her baby girl would be here. She was pretty ready to get this weight off of her.

 

*3 hours later*

 

Peter crouched down by Shuri’s side as she sat on a birthing ball and was breathing through them. He’s never seen her in this much pain, he didn’t want her to go through this.

 

The doctor walked in again to check her progression and she only dilated one more centimeter. Shuri was really pissed at the fact that in 3 hours she barely made any progression.

 

Peter: Don’t worry it’ll be over soon

 

Shuri: Says the man that only had to push her in and not out

 

Peter: I guess you have a point there

 

2 hours later

 

The doctor walks in once more checking Shuri’s progression. She ended being 9 centimeters dilated, so they started setting up for the birth.

 

As strong of a woman Shuri is, Peter held Shuri’s hand as she pushed. It was about 20 minutes of blood, sweat and tears when Amaree May Parker was finally born.

 

Peter and Shuri cried when she was born. They would cherish this day forever, she was taken away for a bit until Shuri was done being cleaned. When Shuri held her the first thing she noticed was her hair, she had a lot. She was also a lot smaller than she thought. 6 pounds three ounces was pretty small for how much weight she was carrying.

Ramonda finally walked in and held her grandchild. She rocked her to sleep and asked Peter if he wanted to hold her. He’d just been watching Shuri hold her and he didn’t hold her yet.

Peter: I don’t want to hurt her

Ramonda: I’ll help you

Peter: Ok

Amaree was carefully placed in Peter’s arms. She stayed asleep and Peter stared at her in awe.

Peter: She’s really cute

Shuri: Where is everybody?

Ramonda: They said they will come to the hospital tomorrow

Shuri: Ok

The next day Shuri and Peter’s first night as parents was great because Amaree only woke up twice to eat and slept the rest of the night. May walked in holding a gift bag again and Shuri signaled for her to come closer and she put down the bag. May held Amaree and smiled, her brown eyes open and fixed on her. May: What’s her name?

Peter: Amaree May Parker

May: You did not have to name her after me Peter: Well, we decided to

Shuri: I’m going to sleep

Peter: Sweet dreams


	18. Intomba

_3 years later_

 

It had been 3 years since Tahir and Amaree were born. Nakia and Shuri were throwing a joined birthday party for their kids. The two cousins did everything together, like they were siblings.

 

Shuri was getting Amaree ready for her third birthday. She pulled her curly hair up into a bun and Amaree insisted that her needs to do her edges. She did them and slipped Amaree into her beautiful Wakandan dress.

 

Shuri: ukhangela intombi yam intombi

 

_‘You look beautiful my daughter’_

Amaree: mbulela unina

_‘Thank you,_ mommy _’_

 

Amaree was smart, she knew Xhosa and English, she could write, and also knew how to work vibranium. She helped her mom a little bit in the lab.

 

They finally arrived at the party, and Nakia looked over to see the two cousins hugging. They all started playing with their friends and that gave Nakia and Shuri time to talk.

 

Nakia: You have been really busy lately?

 

Shuri: Raising a child who is literally attached to you isn’t the easiest thing

 

Nakia: The only time I can get Tahir off is when he’s with Amaree

 

Shuri: They said she was going to be a daddy’s girl

 

Nakia: I can’t believe they are three already

 

Shuri: I remember holding him in the hospital

 

Nakia: I remember her being the most peaceful sleeper

 

Shuri: Where are the boys?

 

Nakia: I saw T’Challa this morning

 

Shuri: I didn’t see Peter at all

 

Nakia: How was the honeymoon?

 

Shuri: Great, some time away from our crazy little girl was needed

 

Nakia: I learned how to do edges while you were gone

 

Shuri: If there is one thing girly she enjoys it's doing her edges

 

Nakia and Shuri go on for a while and the boys eventually show up. The birthday party ends and both of the kids are attached to their moms.

 

Eventually, both of them fall asleep on their moms and they both lay them down for a nap

 

Nakia: Have you ever drank alcohol?

 

Shuri: Yes and I would rather not go into detail

 

Nakia: Did you like it?

 

Shuri: Yes, once, but weed is better

 

Nakia: Shuri!

 

Shuri: There’s a lot of it in Oakland

 

Nakia: Anyways, I’m going to do some work

 

Shuri: Bye

 

They both head back to their rooms and close the doors. Shuri sees that Amaree is awake now and goes to cuddle her.

 

Amaree: Umama?

 

‘Mommy’

 

Shuri: Intomba

 

‘Daughter’

 

Amaree: Can we go to your lab?

 

Shuri: Of course

 

Shuri held her hand and walked her down to the lab. She instantly went to work on something that Shuri didn’t know about.

 

_10 minutes later_

 

Amaree finally walked over to Shuri and showed off the mini panther suit she made. Shuri was shocked to see that her daughter worked out the tech to make her own.

 

A couple more hours later Amaree fell asleep in the lab and Shuri carried her to her room and left her on the bed next to Peter. She was about to lay down to watch her when Peter stopped her.

 

Peter: I’ll watch her

 

Shuri: Really?

 

Peter: Go get some work done

 

Shuri: Ok

 

Shuri went back to her lab and worked on some new ways to modify the border, more for the Panther suit and finished a new app for the kimoyo beads.

 

A very sleepy Tahir walks in with a little panther plush toy while rubbing his eyes. He did this a lot, he loves his Aunt. Shuri turns around and picks him up.

 

Shuri: You should be in bed

 

Tahir: Umama and Baba didn’t read me stories

 

Shuri: Alright, the one we always read?

 

Tahir: Yes, Auntie Shuri

 

Shuri took the book from her sand table and read it to him. He was soon asleep and Shuri put him in the bed she had for Amaree. She put one of her vibranium on top and kept working until Nakia walked in a few minutes later.

 

Nakia: Shuri, where-!

 

Shuri: Shhhh

 

She pointed down to Tahir and Nakia backed up a little bit. Shuri started to whisper in an attempt to not wake him up.

 

Nakia: What happened?

 

Shuri: He told me he wanted to read a story, so I did and he slept

 

Nakia: T’Challa is going to another meeting in America

 

Shuri: Oh

 

Tahir woke up a few minutes later and Shuri picked him up and put him on her lap. Nakia smiled at the sight.

 

Nakia: Thought of having another one?

 

Shuri: I want to wait a little, Amaree is a lot of work

 

Nakia took Tahir back to their chambers, Shuri decided to finally go to sleep.

 

_The next morning_

 

Shuri: Morning Amaree

 

Amaree: Morning Mama

 

Shuri: Who wants breakfast?

 

Amaree and Peter: Me!

 

They ate breakfast on the balcony, Shuri had Amaree in her lap and Peter had one arm around Shuri. They enjoyed the beautiful view of Birnin Zana.

 

When they were done, Peter let Shuri get ready for the day. She had her natural hair out which was pretty long, it was a little bit over her mid shoulder when straight. She decided to put her hair into a low bun to match with Amaree.

 

She came out of the bathroom and Amaree was watching her show. Peter turned around to look and was taking in the view.

 

Shuri: You’re staring at me like a snack again

 

Peter: You look like a goddess

 

Shuri blushes a little bit and sits in Peter’s lap. He put his hands around her waist and kisses her neck.

 

Shuri: I love you

 

Peter: I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long break, I’ll try to be back on my schedule from now.


	19. Come Back

4 years later

 

Amaree and Tahir were now seven, they were going to Disney World to celebrate. 

 

Day 1: Magic Kingdom 

 

Peter: Woah, this is way better than DisneyLand 

 

Shuri: It is!

 

Peter and Shuri were acting like 5 year olds. They had fastpasses for almost everything because of T’Challa. 

 

Tahir dresses up as Prince Naveen and Amaree dressed up as Tiana. 

 

Shuri: I am a proud mother 

 

Peter: Really?

 

Shuri: Ugh, I sound like my mother on T’Challa’s coronation day

 

T’Challa: It’s true 

 

They shared a laugh and went through the park. They all had so much fun on splash mountain and eating all the treats. They met a lot of characters, but when they met Tiana and Naveen they were intrigued by the kids costumes. 

 

They watched the fireworks and headed back to their hotel. Shuri was in charge of bathing and putting the kids to sleep tonight because T’Challa and Nakia needed some alone time.

 

She helped to remove Amaree’s corset and skirt. She took off the skirt and started the shower and Amaree went by herself. Shuri went outside to hang out with Peter and Tahir.

 

Peter: When I was 7, I wasn’t even allowed to close my room door

 

Tahir: This is the 21st century, Uncle

 

Peter: I was born in the 21st century too

 

Shuri: That’s the point Peter

 

Shuri and Tahir started laughing at Peter and he just sat there with a straight face

 

The next morning 

 

Peter: We’re going to Epcot tod-!

 

He turns to the bathroom to figure out what the sound is.

 

Peter: Babe!

Peter sat next to her rubbing her back as she threw up in the toilet, when she finally finished Peter asked if she was okay.

 

Shuri: Does it look like it?

 

Peter: Here 

 

Peter held out his hand to help Shuri stand up, he the scooped her in his arms and layed her on the bed

 

Shuri: Can you pass my bag?

 

Peter headed over to her suitcase and handed her the bag. She opened it and rustled through it before finding something and hiding it behind her back.

 

Peter: What are you hiding from me?

 

Shuri: Here 

 

She handed him the thing behind her back and he was a little confused.

 

Peter: Really?!

 

Shuri: Yes

 

Peter: There’s a baby in there 

 

He pointed to her stomach and started tearing up. 

 

Shuri: Are you happy?

 

Peter: Of course

 

Shuri: Let’s wait until we get back to Wakanda to tell everyone 

 

Peter: You’re probably hungry 

 

Shuri: Let’s go eat!

 

At breakfast 

 

Peter and Shuri were actin very happy which made everyone else very skeptical about them. Nakia had a detective look on her face, looking for any signs for what it may be.

 

T’Challa: kweneke ntoni?

 

Shuri: We’re really excited about Epcot!

 

T’Challa: ukuba utsho njalo

 

Shuri: Peter and I are going to head upstairs, if you don’t mind watching Amaree

 

Nakia: No, we don’t 

 

Shuri and Peter walk back to their room, Shuri was obviously anxious to talk about something.

 

Shuri: I have good news

 

Peter: Ok, tell me 

 

Shuri: M’Baku made a move on Okoye

 

Peter: What happened?

 

Shuri: I was just about to get there, genius 

 

Peter: Well, get there 

 

Shuri: They’re together!

 

Peter: That is the cutest thing ever!

 

Shuri: Don’t say anything to Okoye, she doesn’t know M’Baku came to me for advice 

 

Peter: What did he have to do?

 

Shuri: Fight with Okoye which got him a girlfriend and a trip to the hospital 

 

Peter: Sounds like Okoye 

 

Shuri: Make sure not to tell anyone especially Okoye

Peter: I’ve never spilled secrets

 

3 days later

Peter: I’m sorry for ruining our vacation 

 

Shuri: Your job is to help people

 

Peter: We had to cut off all the fun

 

Shuri: We could go there again 

 

Peter: Ok

 

Shuri: I’m just worried about you coming back 

 

Peter: I promise, I’ll be back

 

Peter pulls Shuri in for a kiss and they held each other for a couple of moments before Peter pulled away. Shuri started to blink back tears and Peter grabbed her hand and held it.

 

Peter: I promise, ok

 

Shuri: Ok

 

Peter: I love you, bye

 

Shuri: Love you too

 

Amaree: Bye Baba

 

Peter: Bye baby, I love you

 

Peter then left and got on the Royal Taylon Fighter with T’Challa and headed on their mission. 

 

Amaree: Mama, will Baba be back?

 

Shuri: I hope

 

Amaree: Can we go to the lab with Tahir?

 

Shuri: Sure

 

They walked down to Nakia’s room and knocked on her door. They heard footsteps coming over and screaming. 

 

Nakia: Shuri, this is not a good time 

 

A screaming Tahir came running to the door and walked past his mom to see his aunt.

 

Tahir: Auntie Shuri, look!

 

His arm was bleeding really badly and there was a big gash. He was in a lot of pain and Shuri felt so bad.

 

Shuri: Come to my lab, we can fix you up very fast

 

She took Tahir too her lab and quickly used some of her vibranium technology to fix him up. 

 

They spent the next two hours laughing, playing and creating. Shuri then went back with Amaree to get ready for bed. Shuri couldn’t sleep that night, knowing Peter could possibly not come back.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and I’ll start working on Part Two of this series!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	20. All In This Together

1 week later

 

It had been one week since Peter left and he hadn’t come back yet. Everyone was worrying about his well-being and Shuri was trying to track his kimoyo beads.

 

They had last been used 2 days ago, she was freaking out. What if he was dead, she wasn’t allowed to call in case she interrupted. 

 

She had been crying for almost an hour and felt the urge to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and threw up all her lunch. She remembered Peter squatting next to her and putting his hand on her back the morning he found out about her pregnancy.

 

She felt a hand on her back, just as comforting as Peter’s, but it wasn’t his touch. She turned around to see Okoye.

Shuri: Don’t scare me like that Okoye!

 

Okoye: Sorry, Princess

 

Shuri: How long have-

 

Okoye: Long enough to know you’re not ok

 

Shuri: I’m pregnant 

 

Okoye: I could tell 

 

Shuri: Don’t tell anybody 

 

Okoye: I won’t

 

Okoye helped Shuri clean up and get back on the bed. She saw a look of worry in her eyes and decided to go comfort her.

 

Peter: Hey 

 

Peter walked in, limping a bit but still smiling. Shuri ran so fast and gave him a big hug.

Peter: Ow! 

Shuri: Sorry

 

Peter kissed her and they started making out, they kept on going before Okoye coughed.

 

Shuri: Sorry Okoye 

 

*1 week later* 

 

Peter and Shuri has just told everyone about their pregnancy. They whole family freaked out when they announced they were having twins!

 

Later that night....

 

Ramonda: Baby, I know you’re scared, but Peter will be there 

 

Shuri: Twins Mother! Amaree is a handful as it is 

 

Ramonda: It’s ok, just remember we’re All In This Together 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the cutting the ending so short. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and coming on this journey, I’ll be back with a new story soon


End file.
